1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to the field of data processing systems and more particularly to a data processing system input device that permits a user to select links that are included within a displayed graphical user input page without requiring the user to physically move the input device around a surface on which the mouse rests.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when reading a web page, a user is presented with a multitude of sections to read as well as URL links to use to visit other web pages. Navigation within a web page, however, can be complicated given the current set of tools that are available for use for viewing information.
Scrollbars placed within a web browser allow users to view information either from a vertical or horizontal direction of the web page. However, users cannot directly access links through the use of keyboard commands or by using the mouse without physically moving the mouse about the desktop or tabbing around the entire web page. For example, a user must move the mouse around the surface on which the mouse rests in order to cause the mouse pointer to move to a particular link so that the user can select that link.
In addition, if the user wants to simply scroll to a particular section of a web page, the user would need to use either the page up/down buttons or the scroll bar within the browser.
For users suffering from a disability, such as a mobility handicap, navigation to a specific section within a web page by moving the mouse pointer to a desired link is difficult. These tasks may not be possible to such users because the user may not be able to move the keyboard or mouse in the required manner.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, apparatus, and computer program product that provides an enhanced mouse pointer that permits a user to select a displayed URL link or scroll through links while the mouse remains stationary on the surface on which the mouse rests.